The Mating Dance
by Tantomile
Summary: Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks must find a suitor to do the Mating Dance with their daughter Victoria at the next Jellicle ball.
1. Discussions

Note: This is my first fan fiction, so if you review, don't be too harsh.

**Disclaimer**: Well, T.S Elliot is dead, and I can assure you I'm not Andrew Lloyd Webber. I didn't create CATS! But this is my interpretation and added story behind the mating dance.

* * *

Discussions...

"No, that's the wrong row, Jellylorum, dear." Instructed Jennyanydots as she and her friend, Jellylorum were sitting on the TSE 1 car, doing needlepoint while watching the pure white kitten, Jenny's daughter, dance. Jellylorum sighed and nodded, undoing her last few stitches. She put down the needle and canvas and turned to face Jenny. "How's that daughter of yours-- Victoria, right? She's almost out of her kittenhood. Have you and Skimble thought of any tom who would be suitable to do the mating dance at the Jellicle Ball with her?"

It was true; Victoria, the daughter of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, was the eldest out of the female kittens. And it was also true, that when it was time for a kitten to come into her adulthood, the parents or parental figures of that kitten would pick their first mates. In the Jellicle tribe, the queens and toms went through many mates, or at least were permitted to. But when they announce their "True Mate" at a special ceremony where Old Deuteronomy comes out just for them, their decision is final. Going back after announcing a true mate is equal to expulsion from the Jellicle Tribe. Not surprisingly, the "True Mate" ceremony is being held less and less frequently. It was quite a vow to commit to.

Jenny took a deep breath, and put down her work down as well. "Skimble and I have spent sleepless nights on it. She seems interested in that Mistofelees tom, but I don't know how long that'll last. And for all any of us know, he just put some love spell on her." She wasn't very fond of magic, whether it be good or bad. Jellylorum shook her head. "Mistofelees wouldn't do that." She said. Jenny shrugged, and went on, "All we want is for her to be happy with her first mate. Skimble was my first, and only, mate. You even remember the True Mate ceremony we had." Jelly nodded.

Gus the Theatre Cat trudged closer to Jenny and Jellylorum. He had overheard their conversation. "If I made be so bold to interrupt, and give my opinion.." he started. The two older queens turned toward the old tom, while Jellylorum exclaimed, "Father!" Jenny smiled and said, "Of course. Perhaps your wisdom can help us.."

Gus grinned and pointed over to the drain pipe, where the young tom Plato was hiding, but also admiring Victoria dance. "That's Plato." He said, although the two queens already knew. "He is a bit older than Victoria, him being almost two years old, while she's still ten months." Jenny disrupted Gus. "Uh.. ten and a quarter." She said. Gus laughed. "Only a mother would know."

Jenny nodded, a bit embarrassed and said, "Go on." Gus sighed and resumed what he was saying. "I've been watching him for a while, and I don't think he has once let his eyes off of your girl. And whenever he has a chance to speak to her, you see him get tense; nervous. Got a bad case of love sickness for Victoria if you ask me."

Jenny stared more at the white a brown tom. "But the biggest thing to worry about is if she loves him as well. Like I was saying with Jelly, Skimble and I only want our Victoria happy."

Gus shrugged. "Well watch her. Get her closer to Plato, in different circumstances. See how she reacts with him. But I can tell he would be a wonderful provider and protector to Victoria, if she ever needed him. Just think about that." He said, then walked away slowly.

* * *

How was it? Please review! More is coming! 


	2. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Sameas first chapter. I didn't create CATS --yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

The Encounter

Jenny had just brought in dinner for her and Victoria -- Skimble's train was running late – when her daughter walked in. _Wonderful! A chance to speak with Vicki about her mate. _Jenny thought, smiling at Vicki. "How was your dancing practice, Vicki?" she asked.

Sighing, Victoria smiled. "It was great! My routine for my solo at the Jellicle Ball is practically perfect! But one of the toms kept watching me. It was annoying after a while."

Jenny furrowed her brow. "Oh, Plato, you mean?" she said, acting as if she didn't know anything about it. "He probably was captivated by the beauty of your movements. I'd be flattered if I were you." Jenny exclaimed this calmly, but started to get worried that she might never find a mate that both she and her daughter would like.

"Captivated! Are you serious?" Victoria laughed. "It's not like I moved like Rum Tum Tugger or anything." _Thank God for that._ Jenny thought. "But you did dance well, dear, and I think any tom would be interested in that."

Victoria scoffed. "Yea Mom, whatever." And with that, she started eating her dinner. Jenny sighed.

----------------

As Victoria was finishing her dinner, a knock came at the door to the den. Jenny looked at Vicki, who was making it obvious that she wasn't going to get up, then said, "No, no. Let me get it." She opened the door, and there stood Plato, carrying a basket full of yarn and needles and other needle-working materials. He cleared his throat. "Uh.. Jellylorum asked me to bring these to you. I hope I'm not.. uh.. intruding."

Jenny smiled. "Of course not, Plato. Come in." She placed the basket in the corner of her den and then got an idea. _A good time to leave those two alone, see if they bond._ She thought to herself. Turning to Plato, she said, "Why don't you have a seat, Plato, and I'll heat up some dinner for you." Before he could refuse, Jenny declared, "It's not a problem. And I believe you know my daughter Victoria; you two can 'catch up' on things, I suppose. I have to talk to Jelly again though, so excuse me."

Hesitating, Plato finally nodded as Jenny put the hot plate of food in front of him. He mumbled a thank you, and watched as Jennyanydots walked out the door.

Vicki stared at him, before deciding to say, "So. How'd you like my dancing?" Her voice had a rude tone to it, and Plato was taken aback. "Oh, that." He said, trying to laugh. "Sorry if me watching you knocked off your concentration or something. You're just.." he couldn't bring himself to speak his innermost feelings yet. "You're really good."

Realizing that she _was_ being a bit rude, Victoria smiled, trying to make up for the way she had just spoken. _He's not **that** bad. Kinda cute. Really nice. _"Well, thanks a lot."

Plato grinned before finishing the last piece of his meal. "I better get going," he said, wiping his mouth, "It was nice talking to you. Thank your mom for the food for me." Victoria nodded, "I will."

As Plato reached the door, Vicki called back to him. "Plato?" "Yea?" he asked. "You can.. approach me while I'm dancing. A little break won't hurt once in a while. We can talk again.. like this."

The tom beamed at Victoria before adding in a simple, "Okay." He was too nervous to say anything else. As he walked towards the door again, with his back toward Victoria, she cocked her head, observing his stride. When the door was closed she muttered, "Nice tush," to herself.

--------------

Through a crack in the den's wall, Jenny and Jelly stood, listening and smiling. Jelly looked toward Jenny, "I guess Daddy is pretty good at these things." Jenny nodded. "Maybe this won't be so hard after all."

* * *

How was it? Okay? More coming! No worries! Please review! 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, thank you for such positive reviews. And thank you for the writing tips, I know I'm not the best. But unfortunately, I probably won't be updating for a while. I need to get my plot and the details straight (as alot of you might be able to tell!). I hope I'm not letting anyone down too much! Like I said, thank you for good reviews. I'll probably be using some of the tips on my next update!**

**-Tantomile**

* * *


End file.
